


Short, Shallow Gasps

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Mild aftercare, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, safe word, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday Alison!</p><p>Natasha has noticed the way Loki watches Bucky and she fight and can't help but have a surprise waiting for him in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short, Shallow Gasps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts).



> Right, so this is rough as all hell. Also, first time ever writing slash-hope it reads well and isn't as chunky as I imagine it! Thanks for reading, and thanks to Alison for prompting this!

She caught Loki staring at Barnes as he reduced the punching bag to little more than  a piece of garbage, dripping sand the way a human opponent might shed blood.  Loki’s mouth dropped as he watched the metal arm whir and strike with the force of a charging bull, and she’d be blind to miss the way his breath quickened as the bag fell to the ground before Barnes hefted another into its place and began the process again, just as Nat had seen Steve do half a dozen times.  The corners of her lips turned upwards.  How many times had she seen him make the same face when he watched Rogers or Barton put her through her paces?  It was the quickest prelude to sex she’d found as of yet.  

“Hey Barnes!”  She called from the side, shifting away from the edge of the room and removing the baggy sweater she’d donned earlier that day, throwing it to Loki without further prelude.  He caught it, giving a short, quick gasp that she might not have heard if she hadn’t been so close, while Barnes turned his head to look at her.  

“I’m a better partner than that piece of garbage,” she grinned, loosening her body as best she could in the short span of time.  She could feel Loki’s gaze on her as she stretched her legs and arms.  If that didn’t get him hot and bothered then she didn’t know what would.  He’d always had this strange strength kink that she was all too keen to play up, holding him down despite him being far stronger than her as she’d fuck him as hard as she could.  

From his spot, Bucky grinned, nodding and stopping the swinging bag before the pair of them gravitated towards the sparring mats, Nat able to feel Loki’s eyes on her.  As she and Bucky exchanged blows, their fists, legs, limbs glancing off of one another and making lasting impacts, she could only feel his stare growing far more intense, never wavering even as she pinned Bucky beneath her, her hips on either side of his arms and her spine bent slightly back as she pinned his hips down to the mat.  It was a familiar enough position, one that used to prelude sex when they were James and she was Natalia and the winters were cold enough that she never thought she’d get the chill from her bones.  Now?  

Now Loki’s raw need superseded her own, and she grinned as she released Bucky to let him up to his feet.  As he was clapping her on the back, congratulating her on a good match, she pulled him in close enough that her lips could brush against his earlobe.  

“You’re still pretty flexible when it comes to partners, aren’t you?”  She asked, her hand lingering perhaps a little too long on his shoulder.  

He gave the smallest of nods, clueing into her not wanting Loki to quite know what was going on.  Bless him for that.  

“Meet me in my room around ten tonight.  Don’t wear anything you’re necessarily attached to.”  

He stifled a snort, but gave another quick, small nod.  She knew she could count on him.  She pulled away soon with a quick wink and a sway in her hips that put Loki on guard.  He recognized the same pleased expression on her face from when she’d beaten him at his own game on the Helicarrier, and now?  

Now she wanted to keep him guessing, kissing him deep enough to tear the oxygen from his lungs and leave him gasping in her wake.  Now she needed to find Sif.  

 

Ten that night rolled around and Natasha, Sif, and Bucky were seated in her room, the girls occupying the bed while Bucky sat backwards on a chair, facing them, listening intently as Natasha went through the quick plan she’d devised.  If Loki had a hard on for fighting, and more than that for her own ex, then why not include two of the best fighters she knew and give him a show?  

“I figured we could all take turns holding him down and fucking him, joining in when the situation becomes appropriate.”  She said with a smile, reaching over to squeeze Sif’s shoulder, watching as the woman’s brow furrowed.  

“You’re sure he won’t mind?”  She asked, taken aback.  “When he and I were together, true he always preferred to be on the bottom but--.”

“Trust me.  He’ll love it.  He’ll fight, but that’s part of the fun for him.  The struggle that comes with the dominance issue.”  Natasha’s lips spread in a wider smile.  They’d played it out before in the past and she’d been amazed at the difference in how intense his own orgasm was, as well as how dedicated he became shortly after to ensuring she went through just as powerful a release.  Entirely worth it.  

“And you’re sure he doesn’t mind guys?”  Bucky asked, looking from Nat to Sif, and the latter smirked and nodded.  

“That I’m positive of.”  She grinned.  

Nat’s eyebrows rose, and had it not been for the hesitant, curious knock on the door she would’ve asked just what Sif had done to him.  There would be time for that later, she hoped, as she looked to the other two and couldn’t help but quietly laugh.  They had excellent timing.  Standing, Nat moved to the door, looking over at the other two, who nodded to show that they were ready.  She opened the door, smiling at Loki in the doorway, who looked confused to see Bucky and Sif behind Nat.  

“Come in,” Natasha purred, employing her softest voice, the one that demanded he follow closely behind if he wanted in on her secret.  He wouldn’t resist, didn’t, and as soon as the door closed behind him and locked she grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back.  Tight.  

“Remember your safe word?”  She murmured into his ear.  He struggled against her grip, the pieces all fitting together, and that was the sign enough for the others to pounce.  He managed to rip his arms from Natasha and pushed her back before Sif and Bucky fell on him, Sif grabbing at his shirt and ripping it off, the tearing with ease as Bucky grabbed hold of his arms and held them in his metal one.  If he’d wanted to Loki might be able to pull free from it, he was so strong, but Nat knew he wouldn’t.  Not when there was a game to be played.  Though he struggled all the while, they managed to get Loki onto the bed, Nat having set up a harness from the ceiling in the hours of downtime, the metal and rope equipped tight and strong enough to keep him in place, as Bucky shredded his trousers.  Loki had thrashed all the while, earning the other two a couple good bruises that would last a day or so, but Sif caught his chin hard in a fierce kiss as Bucky eased his own pants off and hooked one of Loki’s legs to the headboard.  From behind, Natasha bit Loki’s throat, feeling him whimper into Sif’s mouth as the two women devoured him whole.  Natasha looked down in time to watch as Sif hiked off the jeans she’d taken to wearing just as Bucky spread lube onto one of his fingers and pressed it to Loki’s ass.  The man keened, cock already hard and leaking against his abdomen as his back arched into Sif and Natasha’s touch.  

It made Natasha grin.  Well, he couldn’t say she never gave him anything.  As Bucky prepped him, Sif moved to straddle his hips, sliding her panties off to the side before slipping down onto him with a groan.  He gasped, Natasha biting his left shoulder blade and reaching a hand around to stroke Sif’s clit so that she tightened around Loki.  The pair of them groaned, bodies vibrating like finely tuned instruments, ready to be played.  She detached her lips from Loki’s skin, a deep purple bruise already spreading across his milky white skin in favor of locking lips with Sif, pressing her finger harder against Sif’s clit so that she shuddered violently.  Bucky pressed a tentative second finger into Loki, scissoring them until he’d loosened him far enough to slide his fingers out and replace his own stiff cock into Loki’s opening.

“You’re so good, Loki,” Natasha purred in his ear, biting at the lobe as her and Bucky’s eyes met, the latter lining his hips up with Loki.  Sif, sensing the change, slowed down the rhythm she’d been riding him with, rolling her hips gently to keep his breath coming in short, shallow gasps.  

“N-Natasha,” he groaned, back bowing as he worked to try and garner more friction.  He wanted more--needed more, she could read it in the fine lines on his forehead, the way his muscles tensed, fingers holding tight to the chains and rope that snaked down his arms and kept him tight in their grasp.  As Bucky pressed the head of his cock into Loki’s ass, the god’s body went tense at the intrusion, eyes popping and mouth falling open.  

“Safe word?”  Natasha muttered in his ear, his body vibrating against hers as Bucky slowly sank himself into the tied up trickster.  

“‘M fine,” he gasped, twisting his head to try and find her mouth, to kiss her within an inch of her life.  The color was high in his cheeks, staining them a vivid pink that even she could see in the dim lighting, and Bucky took that as his go ahead to pull out, the friction and pull garnering a light burn that quickly turned to pleasure as Sif began to ride him again, picking up speed to move in time with Bucky’s quickening thrusts.  All the while Natasha purred and coaxed Loki, assuring him how good he was, how perfect he felt, and demanding that he didn’t come.  Sif did, gasping and tightening around him so hard that Nat knew it took all his concentration to keep from spilling into her, and as the god’s body tightened to keep himself from toppling over the edge it coaxed Bucky to follow Sif.  The goddess had turned around, her ass to Loki, so she and Bucky could lock lips, his hands finding her breasts as he trailed his lips down her throat, collarbone, and to her breasts.  She whimpered, pulling off of him as Natasha hummed against Loki’s skin, thoroughly enjoying the way he stifled a gasp of his own when Sif pulled away from him and pulled herself instead onto Barnes. As they took another portion of the bed, lips locking once more and hands exploring one another’s bodies Nat undid Loki’s bindings.  

“You are perfect, Loki, did you know that?”  She asked, voice soft as she laid him back and slowly crawled down the rest of his body.  Her clothing felt too tight and too hot, panties thoroughly soaked from how turned on she was as she undid the leg attached to the headboard.  

“Mmf, Nat.”  He groaned, biting his bottom lip until it fattened and reddened under his attentions.  She grinned, nimble fingers making quick work of her jeans and top, throwing them to the ground as Loki surged to press his lips to her supple skin.  

“Please. I need you Natasha.  I need you so badly.  Right now.  Please let me come, please, Natasha,” Loki begged over and over again until his voice went hoarse with longing, until she wasn’t sure she could stand the torment anymore.  She’d brought her lips to his length, taking him in her mouth entirely, tasting Sif and Loki’s own precome on her tongue, rich and musky enough to make her shiver with longing.  He watched her with heavy lidded eyes as she pulled off of him with a vulgar pop, breath catching in his throat as she pulled him upwards to wrap her arms around his shoulders and sink onto him in one slow, long drag.  He slid in without issue, Natasha gasping and moaning so loud it made even Bucky and Sif look over, the latter smirking.  

“You’ll be ready to go in another few moments, won’t you, Barnes?”  She asked, looking up at Bucky, who snorted.  

“Yeah, sure thing,” he said, running his teeth down her throat as Natasha started to ride Loki as hard and fast as she dared, wanting to drag his climax out as long as she could while chasing her own.  He rolled his hips up to meet hers, his cock fitting perfectly into her as ever, and as her fingers found and threaded their way through his own she felt herself getting closer, and closer.  Almost there.  

“More--nearly--Loki please,” she gasped, her forehead pressed to his, eyes never leaving his own bright green orbs even as she heard Sif and Bucky in the background going at it again.  She felt him grow even more tense, his arms moving to wrap around her, his breath staining her lips as they stared hard at one another.  Even as she felt her orgasm rip through her veins Nat forced herself to keep her eyes open, lights popping behind them and her heart feeling so full it nearly burst from her chest.  He followed shortly after, spilling into her with a stifled groan, the noise bouncing between them until she swallowed it whole, sucking on his bottom lip and nipping at it as her hips undulated atop his own, taking him as deep as she could stand, the slow friction and feeling of being entirely filled heaven on her nervous system.  She collapsed atop him with barely enough time to catch herself on her hands, laughing and flipping her head to the side as she watched Bucky fuck into Sif as hard as he could, hips pistoning in a furious rhythm that was familiar to Nat and something she very much enjoyed watching Sif take.  The goddess’ face was screwed up in pleasure, her legs wrapped tight around Bucky’s hips as she fucked him back, nails cutting into his back as she grunted and shouted for him to hurry up.  

“Might have to give them a run for their money,” Nat whispered into Loki’s ear.  He turned to press his lips to her temple.  

“Whenever you’re ready, darling.”  

 

 


End file.
